Mistaken Identity
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie and Carissa experience a case of mistaken identity when they are out with their husbands for a night of fun. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Mistaken Identity

"I'm excited, this will be fun." Jackie said as she slipped into a pair of her fancier shoes.

"Yes it should be." Nick agreed.

They were going on a double date with Jackie's twin sister Carissa and Carissa's husband.

After Jackie had finished getting her shoes on she squirted herself with some of her perfume.

"I like your outfit." Nick said as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself and you smell good." She said as she took in the smell of his cologne.

He smiled at her.

"Now all we have to do is wait for your mom to get here to watch our rugrats." Nick told her.

"Yup, and it will be an easy babysitting job for her, the kids are already down for the night."

Nick shook his head in agreement.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hi mom." Jackie greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi, I like your skirt." Her mother complimented.

"Thanks. There is leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry and I just made a fresh pot of coffee. The kids are already in bed. Thanks again for babysitting tonight." Jackie said as she grabbed her coat and put it on.

"No problem, have fun you two."

"Thank you." Both Nick and Jackie said with a smile before they left.

When they had gotten to the restaurant Carissa and her husband was already there. They got seated and after a few minutes the waitress took their order.

"Excuse me for just a minute, I'm going to run to the restroom, I have something in my eye and it's driving me crazy." Jackie said as she got up and left the table.

On her way to the restroom she heard "Hi. Mrs. Stokes." In an excited little voice.

"Hi Justin." Jackie responded with a smile.

Justin was one of Jackie's students this year.

"Are you having a good weekend so far?" Jackie asked the little boy.

"Yeah and tomorrow will be even better, do you know why?"

"Why's that?" Jackie asked.

"Because I get to go to a birthday party."

"Wow that will be lots of fun." Jackie told him.

"Yeah it will, I'm excited." He responded.

Jackie smiled at him.

"My macaroni and cheese is here, bye Mrs. Stokes." The little boy said as he gave Jackie a quick hug and then dashed off.

Jackie chuckled and then continued on to the bathroom.

Justin stopped dead in his tracks when he passed by Jackie's table.

"Boy you walk fast." He told Carissa before continuing on to his own table to enjoy his macaroni and cheese.

Carissa, Nick, and Carissa's husband Thad, just stared at each other and shrugged, none of them knew who the little boy was or what he was talking about.

Jackie came back to join the group a few minutes later.

"You ok?" Nick asked.

"Yep, whatever was in my eye seems to be out now." She told him.

"That's good." Nick said.

The four adults were sitting around their table laughing and joking with one another waiting for their food to arrive when a little boy walked by their table.

"There's two of you." He exclaimed as he pointed at Jackie and Carissa.

"Hi Justin, yes I have a twin sister and guess what, she's a first grade teacher too." Jackie told the little boy.

"Wow, cool." He said.

"Justin this is Carissa, Carissa this is Justin." Jackie said introducing the two of them.

What the little boy had said earlier while walking back to his table came back to Carissa and now it made sense.

"_He thought I was Jackie."_ She thought to herself.

"Hi Justin, it's nice to meet you." Carissa said as she shook the little boy's hand.

"Hi, thanks, you too." He responded politely.

The little thought for a second and then said "How come I've never seen you at school if you're a teacher too?" He asked Carissa.

"Well I teach at a different school." Carissa explained.

"Oh." He said.

"Are you as nice as she is?" He asked Carissa as he pointed at Jackie.

Carissa laughed "Probably not." She responded.

Jackie then introduced Justin's mother (who was standing behind her son) to everyone at the table.

After that was done the woman turned to her son and said "Come on little buddy we have to get going."

"Ok, bye Mrs. Stokes." He said with a friendly smile.

"Bye, have fun at that birthday party." Jackie said.

"I will." The little boy said happily.

"Bye it was nice meeting all of you." Justin's mother said to the group.

"Likewise." Everyone said.

With one last wave they walked away from the table and towards the door.

Carissa looked over at Jackie.

"I guess we better get used to that huh?" Carissa said.

"What's that?" Jackie asked.

"Getting mistaken for each other."

"Oh, yeah probably." Jackie agreed with a laugh.

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun, they finished their dinner and then went dancing before becoming exhausted and going home.

After finally crawling into bed Jackie smiled at Nick.

"You know, I've always wanted a sister, and now I finally have one and I love it, it's like having a built in friend, it was better than I could have imagined." Jackie told him.

"That's nice sweetie." He answered as he wrapped is arms around her.

Before long both of them were in dreamland.

The End!

Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, I have been really busy lately!

I would love some angst story ideas. (or any ideas really)


End file.
